


The Savior

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Swanfire/Hogwarts AU-</p><p>Emma Swan knew she was abnormal - her spontaneous magic leaving her feared; even, at times, by her own parents. For years, she was taunted by peers as 'the Savior'; a joke referencing the prophesied hero of the Wizarding World - something a mess like herself couldn't possibly be. But, choosing to take on the insult like a badge of honor, Emma might just become the hero her world needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior

Emma was fuming; savagely stabbing at her dinner as she cast dark glances towards the end of the Gryffindor table. A place setting flew off into the wall – clunking to the floor as people turned to stare at Emma. Even at thirteen, she still had moments where controlling her powers proved difficult; a well reported joke amongst her classmates. When ' _the Savior_ ’ was upset, her peers had learned to keep their distances. As students exited the Great Hall tonight, those remaining scooted further away from Emma. Leaving her alone -

 _Good_ , she thought scornfully. Isolation wasn’t a new thing for her. Even her own parents seemed to suspect there was something wrong with her – that both her and her magic were abnormal. 

By six, Emma could recognize the look of terror on her mother’s face. She would always remember the garden party – the musky smell of the grass when August Booth had pushed her to the ground. He hadn’t meant to be so rough, Emma realized now. But Emma had risen from the ground, in her crisp, cotton sundress – now stained with grass – and caused the lawn table to levitate; pivoting to attack August. All the adult wizards present had stepped in to protect August – Emma’s mother had turned her head; eyeing Emma like she was a monster.

 _My parents love me_ , Emma reminded herself; grinding her fork into the plate. But there was a distance there that Emma didn’t understand – a distance not present when they interacted with her siblings.

Her whole life, only one person never seemed to notice how abnormal she was – or was just kind enough not to talk about it in front of her -

Baelfire sat with a group of fifth and sixth years at the far end of the table still; the new prefect badge gleaming against his robes as he laughed. Emma smashed her fork through the shepherd’s pie – it really wasn’t fair! That he got to be older!

A silly complaint, Emma acknowledged. But she couldn’t help hating that Bae had spent his summer vacation apparently only growing! He now towered over her – actually having to bend down to show her his prefect badge on the train platform. There was something else different – an almost masculine quality to his formally round and boyish face. And Emma hated it, sloshing potatoes and gravy off of her plate as she kept piercing the fork into her pie. 

This time receiving a splatter of potatoes onto her glasses. Blinded for a moment, Emma flicked the mess away with her fingers – leaving a long smear in it’s wake. Her vision still askew; she could make out the light of the Great Hall. Shapes and blubs of people. 

“Are you still mad with me,” a familiar voice asked.

Even his voice was different now, Emma thought in a huff; removing her thick glasses to clean them against her robes.

“I’m not mad,” she argued; replacing her glasses on the bridge of her nose. And there was Bae; smirking across from her. Looking even more strange up close – almost handsome, Emma thought with a gulp.

“Yes you are,” Bae replied with a groan. His long arms reached between them; depositing a cauldron cake next to her plate. “Come on – have some! And I’ll humbly apologize for whatever I did wrong, you’ll forgive me, and we’ll move on. Just like we always do.”

Was it really so easy, Emma wondered. To just eat the cauldron cake and be like they used to be? She both longed for and dread that – but took a bite of the cake just the same. Smiling back at Bae, she declared through a full mouth, “It’s really good,” brushing chocolate crumbs off her chin.

“Yeah it is – that’s the first batch from papa’s care-package this year,” exclaimed Bae; teeth ripping into his own cake. “So how was your summer?”

Emma swallowed, “Alright, I guess. Dad took Leo and me to his site in New Zealand for a couple weeks – mummy wasn’t too pleased to learn Leo got his eyebrows singed off.”

Bae laughed; a big laugh that could send pumpkin juice flying out his nostrils – Emma’s favorite laugh.

“ – he was trying to ride one of the Opal-eyes,” Emma continued; hoping to keep the laugh going. “Fancied if he could get a running-start, the dragon wouldn’t even notice the added weight – Leo is still scrawny for ten. Before dad and I even realized what was going on, Leo was charging – the dragon turning around to face him in the end.” 

“Leo Swan has nerves of steel,” Bae encouraged.

“Leo Swan has no eyebrows still,” Emma retorted. “Mummy’s tried all of these charms and poultices: can simply not get them to grow again – though I wonder if she’s really just trying to teach him a lesson. How was your summer?”

Bae shrugged; breaking a cake apart in his hands, “Papa was traveling – so I was alone for most of it. Not bad, though.”

Emma watched Bae take a bite of his cake, feeling guilty she’d not thought about him being alone. Had she been a better friend, maybe Bae could have joined them over the summer – she couldn’t understand why his papa was never around! He taught advance courses in Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy – but was first and foremost a Ministry Wizard; carrying out special tasks for the higher offices. The first few weeks, older students would celebrate Professor Gold’s sudden absences – until they realized the lengthy work he’d left for them to complete before his return.

Professor Gold’s schedule varied so much, Bae admitted not knowing where his papa was most of the time. But he sent Bae care-packages like clockwork; little goodies that made Bae’s eyes’ light up – long letters that left Bae smiling for days.

“Papa is so pleased,” Bae gestured down to his prefect badge. “Said he couldn’t feel prouder of the man I’m becoming. I told him it really wasn’t _that_ big of a deal –“

It was so like Bae to be humble about his achievements. It could so easily be infuriating coming from anyone else! When his brown eyes bore into her own, Emma found herself startled; scared even. But couldn’t figure out why –

“You haven’t said anything about it,” Bae realized aloud; eyeing her carefully.

Emma shook her head; trying to rid her mind of all awkward, new thoughts.

“It looks good,” she choked; taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Bae raised an eyebrow at her response; prompting Emma to clarify lamely, “You wear it well.”

Bae seemed pleased with her response; prefect badge sticking out a bit more now on his chest. “You better become a law-abiding student this year,” Bae warned. “Cause I’m watching!”

With a cheeky grin, he turned to a rowdy group of second years exiting the Hall, “Careful you lot: don’t knock over the armor!”

“Bae, you’re going mad with power already,” Emma joked.

“Course I am – much more fun that way!”

A group of Ravenclaw girls passed their table; muttering and casting suspicious glances at Emma. More of the same, Emma bitterly thought. More people thinking I’m a dangerous – 

“Why do people hate me,” Emma asked Bae softly; looking away from the judging mob of girls – keeping her eyes firmly on the table.

“No one hates you,” Bae promised; reaching across the table to pat her hand. “Hey – look at me. No one hates you, Ems.”

Emma did; met his eyes and willed herself not to cry, “They do,” Emma motioned to the group of girls – who quickly fled when they realized Emma noticed them near.

“You’re different -,” started Bae. 

“I’m a freak,” Emma interrupted.

“Different,” Bae repeated with a smile. “And that can scare people. Believe me, I know it isn’t fair…not fair at all how they treat you. But that’s on them, Ems. Not you.  You… you’re special. You have more raw ability than most of us can even dream of. There’s no telling what wonderful things you will do someday for our world –“

“So I just have to grin and bare this,” Emma asked; muffling a sob.

“No – when people hurt your feelings, you can absolutely be hurt. But know it won’t last forever. Someday the Wizarding World will see what I do: a very kind, highly-gifted witch. So here’s my advice, kiddo-“

Emma flinched at the familiar nickname; adding it to the growing list of things she currently hated.

“Start seeing your own goodness, Emma. Be kinder to yourself – because other’s will soon be following suit. Don’t let their narrow-mindedness effect you in the least. Here – have another cauldron cake.”

Pushing her glasses back up her nose, Emma did take the offered treat – fingers skimming Bae’s a second too long. Biting into the cake, Emma felt a warmth spreading through to her toes; something she’d prefer stay hidden now fluttering about: hope.

Bae, ever the optimist, had given her hope. This hope did not waver during the start of term. Days passed – with Emma holding her head higher and higher. Professor Hooper eagerly congratulated her in class – noting that Emma picked up the newest charm with ease. Emma had even flushed when Professor Hooper praised, “You’ve always shown an aptitude for charmwork!”

There were still little accidents with her magic; a suit of armor started dancing down the hallway after she’d read about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts – echoing her own excitement with every clang of metal beating against the stone floors.

For the first time, when she heard her peers’ sneer ‘ _Savior_ ’ in her direction, Emma did not feel the sting. She wore their insult as proudly as Bae sported his prefect badge; pondering, if she was the child of prophecy, maybe she would save them all someday. Even the mean ones!


End file.
